


Victor Oneshots

by space_trashlord



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Victor is a tsundere boi and i love him, Victor loves reader with all his heart, Will add more tags as I go, but it's technically not a threesome but you'll understand why, he's just an idiot, no beta reader we die like men, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_trashlord/pseuds/space_trashlord
Summary: As it says on the can, Victor Oneshots, for whenever I feel inspired. Please feel free to give me prompts.





	1. Fancy Words (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simple nerd, trying to get my fill of the Good ShitTM
> 
> For this particular chapter I used something from a uni assignment for some inspiration and the prompt "aw, look at you use fancy words. You're all grown up now"

Victor's normally blank stare wavered almost imperceptibly, watching closely as she began to pull open his desktop and stare into the contents of the machine.

"First of all, this computer is so dusty, I'm already 90% sure the issue is overheating."

"I... see..." Victor hadn't even realised he could open the desktop so easily.

"Fingers crossed you didn't manage to actually blow a capacitor or something in the motherboard. That'd suck to find. And based off of some of the parts you have in this," Several noises were made, and a large, dusty fan like device was pulled from it's place. "-which looks like a prebuild by the way, I am disgusted you have this much money and go for a crappy hunk of junk to have all your important work done. You would probably benefit from an upgrade."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Wait, is that a god damned Pentium 4 630?!"

"A what?"

"Holy fuck, Victor this thing is ANCIENT!"

"I don't know what a-"

"It's an ancient CPU...Dear god, how have you even been able to work on this thing?"

"I haven't."

"No shit."

"What's a CPU, exactly?"

"Central Processor Unit, pretty much the brains of the computer. It contains the arithmetic logic un-"

"Look at you, throwing about fancy words like that. It almost looks like you have a brain up there." The words fell out of Victor's mouth before he had realised quite what he was saying.

"Quiet you, or I won't help you." 

Victor opened his mouth to remind her of the fact that he could easily afford a new one, and with a quick word to Goldman could even have said new computer on his desk within the hour. Far earlier than she could have it repaired, if it were even worth it.

Instead, he watched on as the woman in front of him continued to stare into the internals of his "ancient" pc, enjoying the reactions on her face as she cross referenced parts on her phone to determine just how bad the computer had been.

Based on her laughter, it was quite bad.

Perhaps the best purchase he'd ever made, if it made her smile so much.


	2. Evolving Your Evol (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking how would it be like for MC and Victor to be working on improving their Evols, and how that might also influence their relationship...
> 
> (Listen it's an excuse for smut, shut up)

Victor wasn't entirely certain how it had come up as a topic of conversation, but the concept of his Evolver abilities being far more than just stopping and starting time was an interesting one, to say the least.  
  
He could chose to allow certain people to move during it. He struggled to force Evolvers into being frozen in time if they were close by, but distance helped with it.  
  
"Can you at all reverse or speed up time?" You had asked him, as you both walked under frozen moonlight, the stars shining infinitely above.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've tried, but never really tried hard enough to be certain." Victor tried to brush the thought of complete control over time. It was tempting, especially the concept of just being able to erase any mistake, any bad thing in his life.  
  
"I guess I understand. I still have no idea how my ability works outside of my dreams or just these feelings." You grumbled. Time control was way cooler.  
  
"If you keep trying to better your abilities, I'll keep trying to better mine."  
  
Victor's brow furrowed slightly, before a smirk settled on his face. "So what are the numbers that wins this week's 50 million in the lottery?"  
  
"What?! I never find anything like that out! If I'm going to be attempting-"  
  
"Alright, tell me next week's lottery numbers before they draw them. You have a week."  
  
Time resumed, and Victor held in a laugh as you exclaimed loudly against his challenge, causing the people who had been peacefully frozen in time to jump at the sudden appearance of a yelling crazy woman.  
  
\--------------------  
The concept of true control over time truly was interesting.  
  
It had been four days.  
  
You had texted Victor earlier this morning that your meeting had to be cancelled. A migraine.  
  
Three hours later, and a text grumbling about the pain you were in, and a series of numbers was sent.  
  
A part of Victor, the smart part, told him that you could have just made them up.  
  
But you could also have foreseen them, and could be right.  
  
The ticket in his pocket leaned towards a belief in your abilities.  
  
In 5 more days, he'd find out.  
  
\-----------------  
"How did you work on your ability?"   
  
You felt your face drop as Victor continued to look on blankly.  
  
"I don't know if it even worked, but I just concentrated on what it was I wanted to know. I tried to see the bank account of the production company in my mind as well, and when I actually checked on it, the number was off by exactly 50 million." You sighed.  
  
Victor's breathing stopped, as he checked his phone.  
  
He knew the numbers in his account like the back of his hand, he'd know if there has been an increase.  
  
And there was, of 50 million.  
  
He sent it straight through to your production account, with the phrase "You won our bet" in order to try and prevent the transaction looking fraudulent.  
  
"Check again."  
  
If you could focus on specific events in the future, maybe he could control time more fluidly than just freezing and unfreezing it.  
  
\--------  


In light of your success in utilising your abilities actively, and in a manner different to normal, Victor took you to a musical that supposedly was the talk of the town.

“That was amazing!” you squeaked.

Victor struggled to keep up with the speedy babble coming out of your mouth as you walked, hand in hand, to the hotel rooms he'd booked. It wasn’t uncommon for him to book them these days, as you frequently spent the remainder of your night talking to one another or watching a movie, basking in the informal presence of one another.

It helped that Victor was an excellent cook.  
  
The rooms were lavish, gorgeous, and had two separate bedrooms. Victor pretended not to hear the traitorous thoughts in his mind that expressed dismay.  
  
The common area was fantastic, however.  
  
"What?"  
  
You'd stopped in front of him, a look of near horror on your face. He couldn't see what you were staring at, your body just blocking the way through the hall into the living room.  
  
Victor carefully pushed you aside, glaring in the direction of an intruder.  
  
Who lounged gracefully, in a pair of dress slacks and nothing more, across the couch.  
  
Victor felt his face contort numerous times. He probably looked like an idiot.  
  
"Ah, so that's what I looked like."  
  
The intruder, it appeared, was Victor himself.  
  
"What is going on?" Your voice waivered behind Victor.  
  
The intruder's eyebrow lifted, a smirk coming to his face.  
  
"I figured out how to go back in time. Obviously not easy, but definitely a skill worth attempting."   
  
"Umm... what do we call you then? Because I'm struggling to keep up with which Victor I call Victor and-“

The other Victor chuckled quietly, the smirk growing.

“I don’t think it matters right now.”

The other Victor stood, looking strangely at the two in the doorway, before making his way into what would have been Victor’s room.

“That… was strange…” You mumbled quietly, the mood of the night having changed from joyous to confused.

The rest of the night was mostly uneventful, besides animated discussion from you regarding the musical you both had seen.

Victor didn’t say much, mostly listening to your thoughts and opinions while glancing occasionally to the room the other Victor had retreated into.

Shirtless.

“Idiot.”

Your head snapped back to Victor, beside you, slight smirk on his face.

“What?”

“You stopped talking and didn’t hear me trying to get your attention.” Victor raised a brow, challenging.

“Sorry… I’m just tired.” Hopefully he wouldn’t see through the lie.

Victor stood, nodding. “Get yourself ready for bed then, I’m going to have a shower and do the same.”

Leaving the room and entering the one with his doppelganger, Victor stopped.

“Don’t go anywhere.” He glared at the other.

The shirtless man smirked back at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

After his shower (and considerable thinking about how his doppelganger managed to manipulate time to be present at the same time as him), Victor returned to find the room empty.

A quick cursory glance over the living room and dining areas showed that his doppelganger wasn’t in the public space either.

Which meant-

Victor stalked over to the other bedroom, pushing the ajar door aside.

Both you and his doppelganger sat on the bed, your hands pressed against his wide chest.

You mewled as the second Victor moved his attentions from your lips to your neck, his own lips fluttering against the soft flesh, allowing teeth to come out and nip lightly and a tongue to caress where teeth had been.

Victor’s hands roamed your waist, massaging the skin gently as though he couldn’t quite decide where he wanted them to go, but keeping you in place was paramount.

The nips became firmer, intent on leaving small marks as reminders of where he had been.

“What did I say about-“

His mouth pulled away from your neck, an outright grin crossing his face.

“You said ‘don’t go anywhere’. I haven’t.”

The Victor’s kept eye contact. Victor, glaring at his doppelganger, who continued to attend to your neck.

You couldn’t breathe. What was going on?

“You piece of-“ Victor seethed.

The Victor on your neck tsked, frowning as though he’d taken offense to the other’s rage.

“None of that. I’m helping you. Come here.”

The Victor at your neck returned to your mouth, tongue insistent and probing, swallowing up the moan that left your throat.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and whined as Victor pulled his doppelganger away from you, growling at the other.

The doppelganger laughed. He seemed more prone to doing that than your Victor.

“Idiot, don’t you realise? She wants us.”

Victor’s traitorous eyes glanced at you, taking in the way your eyes were blown, the heave of your chest as you regained your breath. He felt his hands shake and his mouth run dry.

Your hand grasped his own, and the doppelganger grinned.

“Victor…” The slightest tug on his hand was enough to send him practically toppling down, falling to his knees and pressing against the edge of the bed to lean into you as his mouth found yours.

“Finally.” The doppelganger whispered, pressing kisses onto your shoulders and the back of your neck.

Fingers, unknown to you who they belonged to, began to work their way under your shirt, tugging and pulling and helping you remove the pesky fabric.

Victor groaned into your mouth, eyes snapping open when your shirt was pulled over your head, separating you both.

A sight to behold indeed.

His double smirked, whispering into your ear to help Victor out of his own shirt.

Together, you and Victor removed his shirt, and then your own sleeping pants, leaving you in a greater state of undress.

Any discomfort you may have felt was immediately dissuaded by the distraction of Victor's double in your ear, whispering the suggestion that Victor truly did want you.

The double's hands snuck upwards, caressing the soft skin underneath your breasts, subtly cupping them closer together to allow Victor the opportunity to see your cleavage.

He shuddered, before burying his face between them. A moment later, he moaned, and began planting kisses across the flesh and laving his tongue across your nipples.

The double’s hands left your chest, sliding downwards, over your hips with a squeeze, and under your thighs. He picked you up slightly, encouraging you to kneel on the bed. As you did so, his hands cupped your backside, caressing the flesh and admiring the way it looked in your underwear.

You began to realise how dry your mouth felt, having been open and moaning this entire time.

“Victor.” The double rumbled, nipping at your hip. He caught the band of your underwear in his teeth, pulling slightly before releasing it to snap back against your skin.

“Victor.” He said again, more forcefully. “Give the girl what she wants.”

Victor’s met your eyes from his position at your chest, a smirk gracing his face as his finger’s trailed up your thighs, pulling slowly at your underwear as he began to kiss his way down your stomach.

You gasped, needing air desperately as he continued his crusade.

The double tapped your thigh, helping you move your leg to allow the underwear to come off, before he began to pull you out from your kneel and against him. When you were positioned, he moved his hands to your chest, playing with your now lonely breasts.

Victor was given space to move onto the bed, between your legs, which he greedily took while moving a leg onto his shoulder.

A hand left your breast and sank to your pussy, brushing softly over your clit before parting your lower lips. “Look at how she wants you.” The double hid his grin in your hair.

Victor cursed staring intently as he kissed your knee, your thigh, closer and closer to-

His tongue ran up the seam of you, hot and wet and insistent. You keened.

Victor moved his hands, both under your hips to lift you up further, allowing him greater access to your pussy as he continued.

“Isn’t it lovely?” the double cooed above you, his cock pressing against your side.

“You know, one must always pay their dues, so I think I’ll be taking this pretty mouth tonight.”

Victor shot a glare up at his double, before returning with gusto to your lower half, twisting his tongue, searching for all the spots that made you more vocal.

The double shifted, pressing a kiss against your mouth as he undid his pants, pulling himself out from his underwear. “Is that okay with you?”

Victor’s tongue made it impossible to answer, so you moaned and nodded to the double. He grinned.

“Good girl.”

Helping you lie back, he moved closer, grunting as his cock twitched when you kissed the head.

Victor’s nose pressed against your clit, rubbing at it as his tongue began to explore your insides. A groan vibrated up your body through him.

You licked up other Victor’s cock from the base, swirling your tongue against veins and pressing more intently under the head. Other Victor’s eyes rolled back and closed, biting his lower lip as he groaned.

You gave another kiss to the head before you began to draw him inwards, tonguing the flesh as it entered your mouth and was brought deeper.

Slowly but surely you began to start a rhythm with him, drawing his cock in further to your mouth, before withdrawing, tongue swirling and coaxing pleasure from him.

As you began to draw him in again, a finger pressed against your clit, rubbing and stroking as his tongue continued to delve. You moaned around other Victor’s cock, throat closing slightly around his head as a finger began to slide inside you, stretching and probing as he crooked his finger against the soft sponge of your walls.

You began to suck the double’s cock with earnest now, moaning every time Victor move his fingers against something good, or when he added a second, or a third finger.

You lost track of everything, desperately clinging to the thought of trying to help this other Victor in your mouth feel pleasure while you drowned in the pleasure Victor brought you with his fingers and tongue.

The other Victor hissed, and pulled you away from his cock, panting almost as hard as you were.

“Not that I wasn’t enjoying myself, but I think I’d like to watch now.” He grunted, a smirk gracing his face as he tried to recollect himself.

Victor looked up from between your legs, eyes wild. “Are you-“

“Please!” you keened back at him, pulling at his hair and shoulder to bring him further up your body. Your leg fell to his side and was then wrapping around his waist almost without thought.

The kiss you both shared was desperate and tasted of you. You both groaned.

Reaching down, you helped him release his cock, pulling his underwear and pants down his legs with your toes.

Victor cursed again, pressing himself against your slit. Your wet heat was going to kill him.

“Please!” you groaned, pulling against him with your legs around his waist.

He shifted, catching against you before pressing in.

You groaned in unison as Victor pressed forward slowly, his length filled you deliciously.

Together you established a leisurely rhythm, Victor undulating above you as he moved between kissing you and nipping at your neck. He tongued over some of the marks his double had made.

You lost track of how long you’d been moving together, not that it mattered. God Victor looked good biting his lip like that, you mused. This level of pleasure should be illegal.

The doppelganger grunted from beside you, thrusting into his own hand at the sight of you both.

“You should show her what she’s really – fuck – really in for.” He smirked. His composure was betrayed by the state of his flushed skin and messy hair.

Victor glared at him before returning to look at you.

You raised an eyebrow. “Sounds fun?”

A huffed chuckle, and Victor was moving faster, hand slipping off your hip to press his thumb against your clit.

Each thrust was augmented by his thumb brushing or flicking against the bud. His mouth returned to yours, tongue probing and tasting.

“There you go.” The double groaned from the sidelines.

Your hands came to Victor’s head, fingers curling around his hair, making him look even more of a mess. Sweat beaded down the side of his face.

He tugged at your lip and only let go when you squeezed his cock, his calm façade falling as his eyes rolled back with a groan.

It was steadily becoming more difficult to keep up with him, each thrust moving you closer to your orgasm. Victor was beautiful, losing control as he too came close to finishing.

The double appeared at your side, his lips brushing your ear.

“You should cum for him, gorgeous girl.”

It was as though he’d taken over your whole body, as you tensed with a shout of pleasure, orgasm rocking through your body.

Victor’s grip on your hip tightened, his other hand moving to hold himself up as you squeezed and tightened around him, lost in your orgasm. After another thrust, and then another, it became too much, throwing his head back with a groan as he came with you.

You felt Victor fall onto you, limbs losing their ability to keep him up any longer. You could relate, still feeling as though you were floating outside your own body.

The room was silent, save for the three of you panting.

Victor’s doppelganger shifted near your side, pulling the towel Victor had mindlessly brought into the room as he’d arrived, to clean himself up. He’d made a mess of his stomach.

Victor groaned, unable to find the strength to move.

“Am I crushing you?”

“No… I’m having an out of body experience anyway.” You mumbled.

Victor chuckled and pressed a kiss to your neck. “Okay then.”


End file.
